


Late Night

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, I'm sure everyone wants to see the robots interacting with babies, Lot's of fluff, That's all there is, cuteness, enjoy :D, smol baby :3, tall robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine deals with a small friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for violetxsilverxstark from tumblr. Check her out. She's awesome :D  
> Kelsey belongs to her

The Spine paused in his reading, looking up from his book as he listened to the all-too-familar sound of a baby crying. It wasn’t far. It was coming from one of the guest rooms that was isolated from the rest of the house. The Spine got up and headed in the direction of the cries. It didn’t take long to find the room.

The Spine walked in and saw the crib set out for his little visitor. He smiled as he looked into the crib. Baby Kelsey was wide awake, crying hard. Tony had been bringing her over more often as he spent many hours doing research and science with Peter VI in the underground labs. Most of the time, Kelsey was either fast asleep or just laying on a blanket, watching everything with a sense of vigilance. One of the robots would look over her, mostly The Spine. He had grown fond of the baby girl, and he was sure she was fond of him.

Kelsey’s blankets were strewn all around her, her stuffed purple bunny laid on the floor. The poor thing probably had a nightmare.

“Hello there, little lady. What seems to be the problem?” The Spine cooed while stroking Kelsey’s soft cheek. Kelsey gave one last cry before opening her bright eyes, staring at the tall automaton. Kelsey smiled a toothless smile as she reached for her friend. 

“C'mere, little lady,” The Spine chuckled as he gently picked her up. She was such a tiny little thing. He could easily hold her with one hand if he could. Kelsey clung to him tightly as if she were afraid he would go away if her grip loosened.

“Did you have a bad dream, little lady?” The Spine asked. Kelsey only stared at him before reaching forward to lightly pat his nose. The Spine only smirked as he poked her nose, making her giggle. 

“I guess you’re over it now that I’m here. You know, it’s very late. You need to go back to sleep,” The Spine said while picking up her stuffed bunny and placing it in the crib. Kelsey had one look at the crib and whimpered softly, burying her face in his vest. 

“Come on, Kelsey. You need your sleep. What’s wrong?” The Spine asked in a softer voice as he looked down at her. Kelsey was unresponsive as she rested her head against his chest. He stood in silence as he watched her. She looked so calm now. He could almost here the sounds of his inner workings through the quiet. The Spine suddenly realized what she was doing. 

“Do you want me to stay with you, Kelsey?” The Spine asked to the silent child. Kelsey only stared up at him with those bright eyes. 

“I guess that’s a yes,” The Spine crowed while walking over to the bed and laying down with Kelsey nestled on his chest. He could hear Kelsey yawn softly as she snuggled closer. The Spine smiled as he turned up his boiler a bit, giving Kelsey much-needed warmth. Kelsey smiled and continued to stare at him tiredly. 

“What are you looking at, little lady?” He crooned softly while petting her soft, blonde hair. She was almost asleep now. The Spine hummed softly as he rubbed her back. He was getting tired as well. 

The Spine glanced back down at Kelsey and smiled when he saw that she was fast asleep. Time to put her back in the crib. He sat up but stopped when Kelsey began to whimper in her sleep. The poor thing did not want him to go. The Spine sighed, exhaling steam as he laid back down.

“You got me, little lady,” he purred as he kissed the top of her head. Kelsey smiled in her sleep. The Spine smirked and closed his optics.

 

“Another successful night, don’t you think so, Pete?” Tony said as he and Peter VI walked out of the laboratory. 

“It was, Tony. But did we really have to go so late into the night?” Peter questioned.

“It was all for science, buddy. Now, I’m gonna get Kelsey and we’ll be leaving. I hope she’s still asleep,” Tony said as they walked toward the guest hall. 

“Are you sure you want to go now, Tony? It’s two in the morning. You need your sleep,” Peter said in concern.

“I’ll be fine, Peter,” Tony chimed as he walked into the room where Kelsey was.

He paused in the doorway as he took in the scene before him. The Spine laid in the guest bed, his arms wrapped around a tiny bundle laying on his chest. Tony walked up and saw that it was Kelsey. She was fast asleep in his arms. The Spine was asleep as well. His fedora was lowered over his eyes. He purred a mechanical purr as he slept. 

“Well, that’s adorable,” Tony crowed. Peter looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight.

“It is!” Peter whispered.

“It’s gonna be a pain to separate them,” Tony chuckled as he walked to the side of the bed. The Spine and Kelsey were unresponsive to his approach.

“Let’s go, kiddo,” Tony whispered while trying to pick up Kelsey. Kelsey began to whimper in her sleep as she cuddled closer to The Spine. The Spine frowned in his sleep as he pulled Kelsey closer to his chest.

“They’re inseparable. I guess I’m staying over,” Tony said as he looked back at Peter. Peter only shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Let’s leave them alone. I can find you another room,” Peter chimed while walking out of the room. 

Tony smiled as he looked at the duo. It was an adorable sight. He just knew they would be close friends.

“Sleep well, you two,” he said before leaving them alone.


End file.
